


Commitment

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal finds that the phrase is applicable to more than just heady infatuation with another person, in this case it's his relationship to the FBI. In general, and in specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment

They call it the honeymoon period for a reason, and Neal finds that the phrase is applicable to more than just heady infatuation with another person. Currently he's experiencing something of one, only it's with the FBI. Things have been going great. He and Peter work cases with the right mix of challenge, adrenaline, and complex thinking. Neal has always enjoyed a puzzle and his new occupation fits to provide him with new challenges every time he begins to be bored.

The issue is the honeymoon period can never last. In a relationship the spark is banked into something more managable and people commit to each other, a life time, children, or maybe just sharing space. With the FBI it's a little bit more difficult. Neal and Peter have tried living together, and there was the whole bugged house fiasco, among other things. But Neal isn't sure about long term commitment to the FBI, or any of it's personel. Mozzie lectures him on this enough anyway, giving it to The Man and not being chained down and all that. The tether on his ankle has no relevance to a wedding ring and all the implications of a ball and chain. It's a frustrating dichotomy. But Neal has always been able to deal with furstartion. He is patient, passionate, and he knows his work.

The issue is Peter knows his work as well, and the more things spiral out into the future the harder it is to get beyond the fact that there is something there. When El tells him that he's being an idiot, that her husband is trying to help, Neal knows it's the truth. They're creating space for him, a space where his ankle monitor and incredible genius can live not at odds, and perhaps both fulfilled without the need for external restraint. If anyone can do it Neal is pretty sure El can. When she smiles at him it's like she's holding the keys to a kingdom that maybe he's only been flirting with. And he wants to say yes, admit that this craziness: the rush he feels on the job and the warmth of camraderie he's begun to cultivate, these things are real and perhaps there's space for a wedding of minds and objectives in there somewhere. El thinks there is, and Neal can hear Peter's firm, calm input behind her words. Neal has always had a hard time with just having faith. Patience and waiting depend on knowing, not on closing ones eyes and steping into an unknown future. Even when taking risks Neal always thinks it through. And this, this is something he has to trust. It's difficult. But the more he does think, he sees it all around him. A honeymoon can't last forever, and maybe this wont either, but it's more than worth a try. Neal just has to trust.


End file.
